


Who Let The Demon Out?

by April__flower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April__flower/pseuds/April__flower
Summary: As if teenagers weren't enough, Minseok gets a little side task he never asked for. But how difficult can be babysitting a - unwanted - fox?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 74
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	Who Let The Demon Out?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Blossom: 166  
> Author's Note: Hi! So, somehow, I was able to deliver you this story that I hope you all enjoy!  
> I have to admit that I had bigger plans for this amazing prompt, but I hope the prompter enjoy it - even if it became a bit of a mess!!  
> And, once again, thank you to my beta that is a saint! Thank you for your efforts, dear!!

Minseok loves children.

He is 100% sure of that. They are adorable, funny to play with and some are so cute he just wants to take them home.

That is exactly why Minseok loves to spend his summers working as a summer counsellor, just to be with his babies while having some fun and seeing some old friends that he made in the past three years. 

Now…. Teenagers are a whole new story.

Those little demons are always scheming behind his back, pranking him, breaking every damn rule in the book, most of them are not that clean nor cute and they make him want to jump into the lake with a rock tied to his neck.

So he was not at all amused when he got the email telling him he was the counsellor of team Asia, so the kids were between 14 and 16, just because he was one of the oldest. To make matters worse, he was all alone with 26 hormonal kids. How was he supposed to end the summer with his dignity and sanity? Only God would know, cause he sure didn’t.

But even with all of that, Minseok couldn’t help himself from feeling at home when he got to the camp. Everything was still the same, he could see the pool and the beach volleyball camp from the parking lot and right past them the five big lodges for the kids placed in a semi-circle around the campfire. The pond was already set with the boast for future activities and on his way to the office, Minseok could see some horses being taken to the barns across the small bridge, if he had to guess he would say that they were probably getting the nature centre and the playing field ready for the little demons.

It was uncommon to find the camp this quiet so Minseok took his time to get his keys from the office. With each year it was as if the camp got smaller, he remembers the first time he got there. The big scary trees made him wonder what was hidden behind every corner and he couldn’t stop himself from trembling every time the kids knocked down the direction arrows in fear of not knowing his way back to the cabins, now he found it rather amusing to see others struggling like he once did.

He got to the office and, to his surprise, he wasn’t the only one there to claim the keys and flags of his team.

“Baekhyun? Yixing?” he asked, recognizing their backs.

“Minnie!” Baekhyun screamed while turning to hug him, “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you! How was your year?”

“Good, master is done and I’m going to my PhD now,” he smiled proudly before opening his arms to Yixing, ”Come on, I miss you the most.”

“Byun Baekhyun?” the secretary called him in.

The tallest gave him a lazy smile before wrapping his arms around his waist,” Don’t let Junmyeon hear that, you are going to break your partner’s heart.”

“Ex-partner, I got Asia this year with some guy called Jongdae? Do you guys know him?”

“Yeah, I worked with him two years ago when I got Asia. He is a nice guy,” Yixing reassured him with a smile before receiving a sign from Baekhyun that it was his turn.

“You must be pissed you got the teens. I’m sure Junmyeon and Yifan are going to take good care of your babies,” Baekhyun teased, receiving a hit in the head from Yixing.

“Yifan always scares the shit out of them and I asked Junmyeon, he was also promoted to cabin Africa. I don’t know who the hell is with the babies!”

“It is probably Luhan, Tao and Kyungsoo then,” Yixing suggested while looking for his keys in the bag, “I mean, for me and Baekhyun to be in Europe and almost everyone gets an upgrade it means the oldest didn’t come this year, the youngest last year were them, so they must have cabin America.”

Minseok and Baekhyun shared a look before arching, in perfect synchrony, an eyebrow.

“Sometimes I forget he is really smart…” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Your turn Min, we are going to go ahead to get settled on our cabin. I’m gonna add you to the group chat so tell us your number later!” Yixing happily exclaimed, taking Baekhyun’s arm into his to drag him to their cabin.

Minseok laughed before going in to claim his keys. The camp had three main lodges, usually, the main lodge was the one given to the counsellors of the youngest kids - accidents were a given so having a room in the same building as the dining hall was a plus - so Minseok wasn’t expecting to get that one this year. Most likely he would get the Adventure Lodge, very far from the kids but just perfect to his peace of mind. Or that was what he expected…

“There you go, Lakeside Lodge, Jongdae called saying he will only get here by sunset so go ahead and get yourself comfortable,” the secretary told him, handing him a set of keys and a red flag, “The kids will start arriving in an hour so please be in the flag area by that time.”

He nodded confused.

The lakeside lodge was probably the best one, very small with two rooms instead of a bunk bed for the counsellors and a nice view, but it was right next to the Asia Lodge. Meaning, he would probably wake up every morning with screaming kids and no coffee. _How great…_

**^•ﻌ•^**

_Breathe Minseok, don’t run and slow movements. They may attack or run away._

“Welcome kids to the Ko Ko Camp, I will be your counsellor so call me Minseok or Hyung if you prefer it,” he explained to the semi-circle of kids that stood in front of him. “For those who are new here, our camp divided the kids in groups decided by age group. Each group is named after a continent, our’s is Asia, so that is how I will call you when I need you as a group. Questions?”

He stopped, giving them a moment to interiorize the information while Minseok took a chance to analyze them. All the boys looked pretty young and most of them made him feel like he was standing in front of puppies with innocent and edgier eyes even if some already screamed troublemakers in his mind.

However, it was the girls that put him on alert. It was clear that they must have come all together by how close they stood to each other, giving everyone a cold gaze when anyone looked at them like they were ready to fight them and burn the bodies over the campfire. The smallest ended up catching him staring, arching one of her eyebrows before almost growling at him. _Yep, girls are scary and that is why I’m gay…_

“We’re a bit short on hands right now since my colleague is still not here, so I will just call your names and one by one you can all go to the lodge behind me to get settled before dinner.”

Making the call was easy enough to do on his own but the large number of kids was still on his mind.

21 boys and 5 girls. As a man, he should be thankful, after all, he does know how their minds work, but unfortunately, _he knows how their minds work._ Twenty-one heads thinking with their second head around five scary demons was more than Minseok would ever take on his own. Instead, he sent them all to the lodge after dinner, preferring to let the jungle loose somewhere he could not see so he couldn’t be blamed if some of them ended up hurt during the first night.

“They are terrible Baek, 21 boys! The amount of testosterone! And the girls… They are fucking scary! One of them looked like she wanted to castrate me just because I asked if they needed me to accompany them to the lodge after dinner!”

“They are kids Min, it’s normal and most of them are good kids.”

“Good kids…” Minseok shook his head, “I will believe it when I see it!”

“What is going on?” Junmyeon asked, taking a seat on the ground by Minseok’s feet, “Nice to see you still alive.”

“He is whining about his kids,” Minseok rolled his eyes to Baekhyun’s explanation, “Your kids?”

“I want to say they are asleep, but they are probably destroying their rooms. They do make me miss the babies.”

“See? He gets me!”

“Come on, teens are not that bad! They can be really fun to play with and you can build a relationship with them.”

“We are too old to want relationships with kids, Baek.” Yixing refuted, putting a hand on his colleague’s shoulder while the group noticed the trio of very tall boys following him, “Sorry being late for the gossip, the newbies needed some help with the babies. These are Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin, the babies taking care of the babies.”

“God, how young is the oldest of you?” Junmyeon asked, surprised by the trio.

“I’m 24, they are 22.” The tallest of them explained, _Chanyeol_ , Minseok remembered.

“Why do they give the babies to babies?” Baekhyun whined before shaking his head, “Take a seat boys, this is the grown-up moment of the day when we get together to gossip and complain. I’m Baekhyun from team Europe and we are the same age. Those two with frowns and wrinkles are Minseok from Asia, and Junmyeon from Africa.

The trio let out a small choir of ‘Nice to meet you’ that had Minseok nodding and signing for them to just take a seat. Formalities were off of the table when they were each other’s sanity until the end of the month.

“Where are the others? I still didn’t see your colleague Min,” Yixing asked.

“I don’t know, I figure he must be getting settled in the lodge or checking on the kids, but I still didn’t meet him,” He explained, not bothering much with that, “Where is the Chucky squad? I need to see someone suffering more than me.”

“Chucky?” Jongin gasped, looking at Yixing for an explanation.

“Old nicknames, they all look cute but have questionable homicidal tendencies, and they now have America, so they must be suffering!” He laughed.

“I bet Kyungsoo is already wondering if it is wrong to cook a kid,” Baekhyun added with a loud laugh.

“I wonder if some kid already called Luhan cute…” Minseok wondered with a teasing smirk.

“Oh he will be so angry if they ask him to play princess, like they did with you last year!” Junmyeon exclaimed looking up at Minseok.

“Princess?” Sehun questioned with a perfectly arched eyebrow, “Aren’t you a bit too buff for that?”

“I was the cutest fucking princess this camp ever saw,” he exclaimed, inspecting his fingernails with a perfect natural expression.

“He wore the tiara for three days straight, it was weird,” Baekhyun added, sharing a look with Junmyeon.

“The officer called him in because they thought he had gone crazy…”

“Shut up Jun, it was a bet!”

“With an 8-year-old boy, Min!” Junmyeon argued, one eyebrow raised.

“Still! I taught him that tiaras don’t have a gender!”

“Whatever makes you sleep better at night, dude.”

Minseok laughed to himself, letting go of the subject.

Those moments, the ones in which they got together and just had fun by making bad jokes and complaining were why he always came back year after year. It was a family, a very loud and strange family that only met once a year but still had their arms open for him every single time with smiles and jokes ready. They were what gave meaning to his summer in the end.

They spent a few hours there, especially when Yifan came bearing gifts. Beer, the counsellor’s nectar. But, unfortunately, they all needed to go to bed and be responsible by checking on the kids. And honestly? Minseok had a feeling that they were up to something.

“Chill Minseok, I’m sure they are already asleep,” Junmyeon insisted with an arm around his shoulders, “Just go to bed, like Yixing and Baek.”

“Junmyeon, do you hear that?” He asked stopping Junmyeon before they walked past his kids’ lodge.

Junmyeon lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, “I don’t hear anything, they are probably asleep.”

“They are teens, they don’t go to sleep at midnight on their first summer night away from their parents. Silence means they are up to something!”

“Whatever, I presume that I have crying kids waiting for me, so scream if you need me,” he dismissed Minseok, “Goodnight Minseok.”

“Goodnight Jun.”

Minseok made his way into the lodge while planning his course of action. First, he decided to check on the boys, the chances of them being guilty were higher after all. But to Minseok all of the three rooms were filled with heavy breathing and snores.

He wondered for a moment if he was the one in the wrong for expecting something different from the kids. Maybe he had painted them as something they weren’t, or… he wasn’t looking where he should. A few steps and he found the girl’s room empty but he could hear them.

The low giggling was echoing down the hall and Minseok couldn’t stop himself from following it, finding them in an empty room that he was sure he had locked before letting them settle in. The five were on the floor, sitting cross-legged inside the draw of a circle with some weird symbols and a single red candle in the middle, illuminating their faces while they sang a weird word over and over again.

“Zim-Zimzalabim Zim-Zimzalabim,” they repeated in a single voice giving Minseok the creeps. _I knew girls were creepy but holy shit…_

“What the hell are you doing?!” He asked pointing his phone’s flashlight towards them, “What the heck is this and why are you out of your beds!?”

They looked at him terrified for a moment before unanimously deciding to run past Minseok in an attempt to protect themselves from the counsellor. He, however, had to pick his fights, deciding to clean that whole thing up before giving his speech to the girls, probably in front of the boys… That could probably teach them all something, like how Minseok is an all-powerful being that sees and hears everything. _Yeah, that will probably do it..._

He came closer to the circle, blowing out the candle before it fell over and burned the whole lodge to ashes. _Next, find the light switch, I think it was right by the door,_ Minseok thought to himself, lighting up the wall before he noticed a strange figure by the window. _Ignore it, it’s just your head._

“Hi cutie, do you taste as good as you smell?” a honey-like voice asked full of amusement.

 _What the-_ “Who the hell are you? Are you a pervert?” Minseok asked, quickly turning his phone to him.

Except _he_ was an it.

Standing right in front of him was a large… something with bright silver eyes, face hidden behind a traditional kitsune mask with the golden kanjis 野狐 on its forehead and a traditional kimono. But that Minseok’s mind could work with - maybe a maniac with a thing for cosplay or a kid pranking him, actually he was sure one of the little plagues were Japanese… - but his mind went blank when he noticed the proud set of orange ears on his head and the five - very fluffy - _fox tails_ that stood like a fan around the stranger’s body.

“Don’t compare me to those guys please, I’m a fox demon, I take pleasure from killing those.”

“Demon… Fox...” Minseok repeated with a sigh. _Let’s have a beer, Baekhyun said, it will be fun. Fucker put drugs in my drink!_

“No he didn’t sweetcheeks, I’m very much real,” he purred, slowly stepping into Minseok’s personal space while the human was still trying to understand how this stranger could respond to his thoughts.

Minseok wanted to run, to escape and call security because something crazy happened, but he couldn’t. Those silver eyes kept telling him to not move a muscle and just close his eyes, like a prey playing dead because he caught his predator’s eye.

But he could still hear the bells of the mask tingling with every step his owner took around Minseok’s body while the soft fur of the tails brushed on his chin. 

“I can smell your fear cutie, even under all your disbelief, you know you have to fear me for some reason. But you don’t have to,” he whispered into Minseok's ear before lightly biting it with his sharp canines. “I’m going to keep you breathing. I miss having fun...”

Those words got Minseok confused. _He will just let me leave? Just like that?_

No, he wouldn’t. Instead, Minseok was met with a pair of lips on his own, coaching his lips to move and open against the other’s mouth. It was wrong, but he couldn’t move, too scared to even open his eyes, so he allowed it to happen. Allowed the wrongness to flow into his body and had a taste of the other in a messy and hard kiss before his lips pulled away from Minseok’s.

“I never said I was letting you leave sweetie. I choose you.”

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

Minseok woke up screaming, body soaked in sweat and the same words echoing in his mind.

_I never said I was letting you leave sweetie… I choose you._

Had it been a bad dream? It had to be. Regardless of what that was, the feelings were so vivid. Minseok could still feel his skin itching from the fur and the pressing touch of those lips on his. Too real to come from his mind but too crazy to be real.

He got off his bed, not even remembering having come to his lodge in the past night, and started looking for signs of anyone else in it. Being his colleague or the demon fox, Minseok was still not sure which one he was trying to find.

However, it didn’t take him much time to find someone’s head sticking out of the sofa’s side, orange ears turning to Minseok’s direction when he silently and stupidly took a step closer. _Wait, ears?_

“Good to see you up darling, never thought you would blackout when I took some of your energy,” the same voice from the past night told him as the stranger lifted himself to meet Minseok’s eyes.

The man in his living room had what minseok would call a fox-face, with high cheekbones, sharp eyes and kitty curls on his lips, all packed up in a slim face. It gave him a mischievous look even if his fluffy light brown hair made him look younger and innocent. However, the highlight of his face was the eyes, the stranger had a set of heterochromia eyes, one light blue as the morning sky while the other reminded Minseok of hot chocolate.

“Who are you?”

“My kitsune name is Chen, but in this form, you can call me Jongdae, handsome,” he purred as his tails lazily moved from side to side behind his head.

“Jongdae?” Minseok questioned, before looking at him in horror, “You are not Jongdae, he was supposed to get here yesterday, did you hurt him?”

“Chill, I didn’t do anything to him,” Minseok let out a breath, “he was already dead when I found him,” The fox deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“W-What?!” Minseok shouted with widened eyes, “What do you mean he was dead when you found him?”

“Based on his memories, he got scared by some noise in the woods and fell back into the lake. He didn’t know how to swim,” the fox shrugged, visibly unbothered by it.

Minseok didn’t know how to react to it, he didn’t know Jongdae, the human, but it didn’t leave him at ease to hear that. And the fox took his silence as a sign to continue.

“I found his body after leaving you here, it was a present from the Goddess to me!” he declared with a bright smile; ears leaning forward in Minseok’s direction and all five tails rapidly moving behind him. So cute, Minseok could almost ignore the demon/gift/dead body involved in the story.

“A gift? Wait, are you possessing him!?” _That will be a pain to clean…_

The fox’s ears fell back against his head as he hissed at Minseok, “What do you think I am? That brings bad luck, I don’t want that on our family! I ate him, so now I have his memories and human form, and his family will not have to live with the pain.”

 _What!?_ That was officially too much.

Minseok had just woke up, had no coffee and his brain was already asking him to go back to bed and pretend like he didn’t hear anything. But he couldn’t. He had kids to go wake up and take to have breakfast and now a demon to babysit apparently. Great.

_Easy, baby steps._

“Okay, quick answers,” he commanded the fox that just nodded, tilling his head,” do I want to know what you mean by family!?”

“No.”

“Do I need to know now? Like will that put my life on the line if I don’t know?”

“Nope, of course not!”

“Are you tricking me?

“Not yet.” _Mental note: Come back to that later._

“Why are you here?”

“Because you feared me, I liked that so I chose you. And I was pretty bored before those girls summoned me...”

“What is that suppose to mean for me?” Minseok asked, confused.

“Means that I will do whatever is necessary to have you as my partner and start a family. 500 years of loneliness is enough!” He pouted, looking at his tails with sad eyes.

“Are those permanent?” Minseok asked, pointing at the fox’s ears and tails.

“No, I can make them disappear, but not the eye. I tried but there are always flaws when we turn human.”

“Final question, what do you mean with family?”

“We are demons but we are still foxes, it is in us to want to have a family at some point to not be alone,” he clarified with a little nod.

“Okay, I will pretend to get it just for the sake of my sanity. This is what we are going to do, I have to work, you… I don’t know, maybe just stay here hidden, I guess?” Minseok suggested sighing. _God how I need coffee…_

“There is coffee in the kitchen, I stole some for you in the morning. It is of my knowledge that you humans enjoy the bitterness in the morning!” he clarified with a proud smile, “And I intend to go with you, after the goddess gave me this form so I can keep my eyes on you at all times and keep the pact!”

“Pact? What pact?” Minseok asked puzzled, instantly losing all and any will to take the fox’s offers - even if coffee was one of them.

“I kissed you, so now I’m yours and you are mine until one of us breaks the pact,” Jongdae declared with a hit of a smirk on his lips.

“I’m guessing telling me how to break the pact is the one thing you will not do for me, right?” He sighed, fingers rubbing his temples.

“Not in a million years,” the fox purred with a satisfied smirk, “Now be a good human and go drink your coffee and eat something, I stole a lot so you can pick what you like. Your cubs are already waiting!”

_Of course, they are…_

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

Minseok watched patiently as Jongdae stood behind, peaking over his shoulder with distaste to the 26 kids lined in front of them. He didn’t expect the demon to reveal himself a coward, but honestly, he took it as a win since he wasn’t growling or trying to bite any of the kids. 

“I didn’t think you had that many cubs, why didn’t you kill the weakest? It will be hard to feed them all during winter,” the fox noted with a frown.

“They are not mine!” Minseok hissed in a low tone before addressing the kids, “This is counsellor Jongdae, he will help me take care of you during the next weeks. Please introduce yourselves to him.”

One by one they took a step forward telling the counsellors and to the others their names and, in some cases, their country. Unfortunately, Minseok failed in giving them his full attention since the fox kept whispering nicknames and questions in Minseok’s ear, clearly not even bothering to try to know the kids’ names.

“I like that one, the Japanese one,” he pointed out, chin hooked on Minseok’s shoulder, “Can we keep him? Such a cute cub!”

“No, because he has parents and there isn’t a we. Also, his name is Yuta, so please don’t call him cub,” Minseok sighed noticing how the kids were looking at them with curiosity. “How about we start our day with some introductions, then lunch and in the afternoon we can do some traditional games maybe? Do kids still play tag?”

They stayed silent making Minseok repeat in his mind his mantra of _Breathe, they are kids._ Except he was surprised by a small chorus of ‘Yes’ coming from very confused kids.

“You kids should answer when someone older asks you a question,” Jongdae teased with a satisfied smile. _Maybe a fox can be useful after all…_

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

_Useful my ass…._

“NO!” 

“But Minseok…”

“I don’t want to hear another word coming from your mouth!” Minseok fumed, looking behind him at the fox.

At the moment, Minseok was really wondering if a demon could drown because a few hours with said demons were already proved to be way too chaotic and unsafe for the kids. Apparently, he had to learn it the hard way that kitsunes aren’t familiar with human games and they will take the names in quite a literal way.

“But I don’t get it! Why is it called _freeze tag_ if the kids don’t get frozen?”

“BECAUSE IT’S A GAME FOR GOD’S SAKE!”

Jongdae stood quiet, looking into the human’s eyes with raised ears and crossed arms for a while, making Minseok wonder if screaming at the demon had been the mistake that finally got him killed after less than 24 hours.

Instead, the demon looked away shaking his head, “ Still don’t get it.” 

“Jongdae…. Chen…. Whatever I have to call you, it’s a game. They just needed to pretend like they were frozen if someone touched them, but you put Doyoung and Yeri in the infirmary with frostbites on their feet...IN SUMMER!” 

“And? They were the first to get caught by the other cubs - obviously, they are the weakest, we should just let the other cubs kill them,” Jongdae said casually making Minseok almost pop a vein.

“They are not cubs!” Minseok retorted trying his best not to scream, “They are our responsibility and now their parents and my superiors will want to know how the hell two kids got frostbite on our watch during the summer!”

“I could kill them!” the fox suggested with an adorable smile and wise eyes. 

Minseok took a deep breath as he pinched the fox’s cheeks pulling his face closer, “No killing, no freezing, no hurting humans at all!”

“Meanie…” he whined pulling away from the human’s grasp while softly massaging his sore cheeks, “I was trying to help you so you would mate with me!” 

“What about this, for each week you manage not to kill or hurt anyone, you can ask me for something and I will give it to you,” Minseok bargained, unable to hide his smile when the fox turned to him with a little pout. 

“Even c-” the older stopped him.

“Anything except fucking cubs, I’m not a woman!”

“I can be the one carrying them! I just need another b-”

“Forget it, not happening. No more eating dead bodies and I’m gay ok?”

“Not even if-”

“No!”

“But I-”

“Just forget it!”

“Let me speak!” the fox growled, face close to a frown as his ears laid back on his head. Minseok raised his hands, allowing his body to finally sit on their couch, “I want more than that! Those cubs are weak, I will be spending too much energy taking care of dead meat!”

“Don’t push it, brat” Minseok rolled his eyes,“ If we had reception or wifi I would be googling ‘how to kick a kitsune out’ so consider yourself lucky.”

“Foolish human,” Jongdae laughed leaning in against Minseok’s side, “I’m taking whatever I want anyway, You should be happy that I’m playing nice,” he whispered, tongue slowly tracing Minseok’s jaw as if the youngest’s was tasting him. “Don’t forget who is the predator here, sweet cheeks.”

Minseok turned his eyes away from the fox, unsure about how to react to his words, so he just stayed quiet while the fox laid his head on Minseok’s shoulder, making a low sound that seems almost like a cat’s purr to Minseok.

All-day, he had little to no time to stop and think about what was happening around him. From being kissed by a strange figure with ears and tails, to hearing someone say they ate a dead body to take their form. It all got pulled back in his mind because he had to work, but now with the kids on their own free time - two of those in the infirmary, Minseok found himself facing the truth. This wasn’t a colleague or a dumb fox, it was an actual demon fox. And he didn’t have to be an expert in mythology to know you should not mess with kitsunes and that most times humans that came across kitsunes didn’t survive for long.

_Should I be happy that he wants to mate me? It probably means he doesn’t want to kill me… yet._

“Breath cutie pie, I would much rather have you all hot and bothered for me than in my belly.”

“Could you not do that? I would like some privacy!”

“No promises, dear…” Jongdae teased pressing his nose in his neck.

_God, help me…_

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

Clearly, bargaining with the kitsune had given it fruits. _At least with the kids._ The fox did choose to just sit back and laugh at Minseok’s attempts to win the kids’ respect, however, beggars can’t be choosers and if all kids survived without losing any part of their bodies, it was a clear victory for him.

But with the weekend coming closer, Minseok was facing another set of problems: Allowing Jongdae to spend time with the grown-ups. The oldest had declared it is best to keep him far away from the others during the week - something that the fox appeared to be very happy about since it meant having Minseok all to himself after dinner. But knowing the others they would probably be whispering and planning an invasion to their lodge to verify if any of their theories were true, after all, the oldest kids enjoyed having the weekends to themselves while the youngest normally had their parents coming to spend time with them. Minseok usually called it _grown-up vacancies,_ or the magic time when all his friends forget to act like their age. 

So he desperately needed to get Jongdae in the right mood before asking him to play along and be a good shy human that didn’t want to mate with him. That meant not kicking the fox out of his bed for at least one night and spending the whole Saturday amusing him - what may cost him his pride. And sanity...

“You said you would do anything I picked!” Jongdae whined, stretching his limbs all over Minseok’s bed. 

Seeing the fox waking up with his messy hair and pouting lips was an adorable view, especially since he insisted on sleeping with only a shirt - Minseok would have to be a big fat liar to say that he didn’t find Jongdae extremely attractive or tempting when he just exposed his golden skin to the human at any given opportunity, but again, he was fully conscient that it was a dead man body. 

“Stripping isn’t an option,” Minseok clarified, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Than mating!”

“Also not an option,” He added with an amused smile.”You can pick anything that doesn’t involve us taking off our clothes.”

“But Minnie... “ Jongdae turned in the sheets, looking at Minseok with eyes full of mischief while he lied on his belly, tails wagging low around his crossed feet. “The week ended and all the kids are alive… Don’t I get a wish now?”

Minseok took that as a cue to get his ass up from the bed, “ I think I need to go grab us something to eat. Do you want something specific? Maybe some berries or crickets?” 

Without missing a beat, Jongdae smiled, “I’m more in the mood for some sweet cheeks.”

“Sweet buns? I think I can get some of those!” 

“Minseok,” Jongdae growled, patting the empty side of the bed. “Get your pretty human ass here, will you darling? I promise I won’t bite.”

“Yeh… I don’t believe you. So I’d rather not.”

The demon rolled his eyes before getting up from the bed, tan legs now fully exposed to the human that was trying his best to not look anywhere below Jongdae’s chin. “Come on, just a kiss and I will play nice for another week.”

“And tonight?”

Jongdae arched an eyebrow. “What about tonight?”

“We may have visitors, will you play nice if I kiss you?”

“Only if it’s below the waist,” he rolled his eyes watching the human sigh. 

“Please.”

Jongdae didn’t say anything, slowly blinking his eyes while stretching his lips in Minseok’s direction. A clear indication of what he wanted and unknowingly, deep inside, Minseok was more than happy to play along. Part of him knew it was probably just the fox playing with his head or the effect of his loneliness now that he was alone 24/7 with someone he found attractive and that wanted his attention. 

Minseok met his lips as his hands gently cupped his face; chest filling in pride when the fox let out a throaty sound, body melting against him. He wondered how deprived of affection Jongdae had been, it didn’t appear to be a demon thing since the fox had made clear his intention from the start. 

Questions and intentions had to be set aside, for as the demon wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers firmly pressed on his skin, Minseok allowed himself to be pulled down with the other and onto the bed. It felt nice to have Jongdae’s body pressed between his and the bed, hearing his little sounds as his lips left to explore his neck like they had a mind of their own. They wanted to kiss him, to feel his soft skin against them, to bite and mark it just to see the purple and red trail they could leave on his golden skin. 

But as dizzy as Jongdae’s lips left him, he couldn’t. The voice in his head only got louder as his desires tried to get the best of him. It was a stolen image of a dead body that he was kissing and it was wrong to be so happy to kiss a corpse’s copy.

He pulled away from Jongdae’s neck, ignoring how he whinnied and tried to pull his lips for another kiss.

“No, you got your kiss. Now please play nice tonight…” 

“You don’t know how to let go and have fun, do you?” Jongdae mocked rolling his eyes. 

“Jongdae…”

“Fine, I will play nice with others, but it will get pricey by the week!”

“Your plan was making me happy so I would mate you, right? So just make me happy!”

“I mean, I was trying to make your dick happy, but-” Minseok covered his mouth with pleading eyes.

“For the love of God, shut it!”

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

Life never failed to make Minseok a little bit more miserable and by now, he should have known that his friends would come through the front door right in the fucking worst moment possible. And he didn’t even need to look, the sound of laughter dying and bottles hitting the floor gave it away.

“So, I’m guessing this is why we didn’t see you all week?” Baekhyun asked in a voice full of amusement.

Now, Minseok is a full-grown man, so he knows there isn’t a fucking good answer to why a grown-ass man is sitting on another -very clearly pissed- man’s ass while trying to drink his coffee.

So his brain went with the truth.

“Jongdae wanted coffee, he can’t have coffee.”

“I’m not a fucking animal!” The youngest hissed, trying to push the oldest off his back

“God... It’s like I never left those little devils,” Kyungsoo commented to Luhan.

“If you had knocked maybe you didn’t have to watch it…” Minseok rolled his eyes, lifting himself while ignoring the fox’s whines about ‘a broken spine’.

“You hurt the poor thing, Minseok! You can not treat a newbie like that!” Baekhyun condemned him as Minseok saw the bane of his existence cuddle into Baekhyun’s arms. 

If Minseok didn’t know better, he would think the little smirk he saw as something out of his imagination. However he did know better, and that was far from being a poor little thing. That was a cunning little devil that had spent all day teasing the shit out of him at any given chance.

But Baekhyun didn’t. To him, Jongdae was just good old… _Wait did he say ‘newbie’?_

“What do you mean newbie? Didn’t you and Yixing met him last year?”

“We met a Jongdae, but it wasn’t this one,” Yixing calmly explained.

Minseok looked at Jongdae for some sort of explanation - especially one capable of making him rethink skinning a fox in the middle of the night. Instead, he was met with a teasing smirk and a wink before the fox let out a small ‘oops’.

_God help me, I’m going to skin a fox..._

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

The night relieved herself to be short. Between laughter and shared stories, Minseok found himself capable of finally relaxing. 

Even with the lie, Minseok’s heart grew a bit softer for the fox as he watched Jongdae laugh and interact with other humans. Little by little, leaving the shell he had built over the past week and slowly revealing himself to everyone. 

It was amusing. Finding out, bit by bit, something about the other that Minseok didn’t need to wonder if it was true, because the way his eyes search for appropriate answers and how he whispered questions into Minseok’s ear trying to keep up with the conversation, showed him how pure Jongdae’s intentions were on that night.

However, he wasn’t surprised to find the fox curled alone by the lakeside while all the others were deep into their dreams.

Jongdae was mystical. Something Minseok would easily see as part of a dream. There was always some small thing about him that looked so unreal, like the perfect flower that hadn't been picked by a human hand. He could so easily see it as the moonlight bathed his skin and the brize caressed his hair, there was something holy in him. 

But there was sadness in his eyes. 

A melancholy only the years could crave within a soul and the loneliness of that who walked alone for too long. 

Minseok sighed, silently making his way to sit by Jongdae’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae whispered, brown eyes fixed on the moon.

“For what?”

“Lying. I thought it would be easier if you feared me. But you didn’t, you strange little human,” His eyes dropped with his last words, gazing at their reflection on the still lake’s water.

“It’s fine, at least now I know I have a cub and not a predator under my roof,” Minseok teased.

“I’m not a cub! I’m a mystical spirit, you should be on your knees for me!” He lifted his chin, chest out, as the prideful being he should be.

“Wouldn’t you like that…” Minseok mocked with a loud laugh that slowly died down as he noticed the stiff figure by his side. “Are you okay, cub?”

“I-” Jongdae hesitated, still avoiding Minseok’s gaze, “You don’t have to mate me, I can stop trying if you want. But this week has been nice,” he explained, body curling a bit more into himself. Minseok disliked how much it reminded him of a scared puppy.

“How long have you been alone?” Minseok wondered.

Jongdae took a moment to respond, shaking his head. “Too long. Probably around two centuries…”

“Why?”

“I would prefer not to talk about it.”

Minseok noded. “I guess, even demons got their secrets.”

“Is it even a secret if God itself stood as a witness?” the fox asked, but it was clear that he didn’t want to explain himself. Jongdae leaned into him, head resting on Minseok’s shoulder as his cheek touched Minseok’s exposed skin, “ I miss this the most. The warmth of another's skin… Feeling someone else’s heartbeat. Such small things that got me starving for so long.”

“Loneliness is a funny thing,” Minseok took his hand, softly caressing the skin,” It can make the most powerful man go mad but to the weaker can be a motivation.” Feeling Jongdae’s eyes on him, Minseok proceeded, “Something to run away from, a nightmare from which you need to wake up.”

The sadness of life without touch, it seems to Minseok like an eternal winter in which not even the wildest flower could survive. 

How did he make it? Minseok wondered, eyes locked on the lake. Yes, Jongdae was a demon at the end of the day, not a human. Humans did tend to feel a bit too much. Too much sadness in a goodbye, too much love of the smallest things... Too many emotions spent in a single second of a long life that most spent overthinking those same emotions they had exposed and carved into memory. 

Was it different for a demon? Did they really feel less? Or were they wounds just too deep to cry over it as humans did? 

It was impossible to see the cloudy look in Jongdae's eyes and deny the sadness within them, caused by all the wounds that time could never erase but the coldness of the years for loneliness froze into place just to be reopened when hope finally brought the warmth of spring back.

"You know, you could ask me to go away, I would do it," Jongdae assured him, pulling his hand from Minseok's grip.

"That would make my summer much more simple..." He commented noticing how the other foolishly turned his face away, "But I don't like being alone." Jongdae raised his head, face still far from Minseoks's view, he could only imagine the surprise his words brought to the fox, "and I enjoy spending time with you."

"Even when I try to mate you?" Jongdae wondered, looking over his shoulder, shining eyes locked onto Minseok's.

"Even then... I promise I will tell you if I want you to leave me alone." Minseok offered his pinky, but Jongdae just put his face closer.

"Am I supposed to kiss it or something?"

"No, idiot. Just lock your pinky in mine," Minseok explained guiding his hand.

"Oh! A yubikiri!" Jongdae explained with a smile, locking their pinky with confident before saying, "指切拳万、嘘ついたら針千本呑ます."

"What?"

" _'Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punches, whoever lies has to swallow a thousand needles'._ Is that the vow right?"

Minseok nodded his head. Japanese were something else, but he liked Jongdae's smile too much to say anything about it. "Sure, why not. But let’s go sleep for a bit..."

"I'm not sleepy..."

"I will let you spoon me...." Minseok cajoled him with a little smile.

"Can I be the little spoon?" 

"Sure, if you get to bed first," He laughed as Jongdae sprinted to Minseok's room.

Things were different from what he expected, but honestly, Minseok knew he could have got far worse than a cute fox's cub as his personal demon for the summer.

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

"Can we go now?" Jongdae grumbled, arms crossed as he watched the kids and Minseok play with the animals in the camp Natura Center.

"Don't be a baby, come here."

That was a thing Jongdae was not doing, choosing to hiss at Minseok for even suggesting such a terrible idea. Honestly, If he could he would set Minseok on fire with his foxfire, just for the offence of having to stand so close to a fucking dog. 

"Set that flee bag into the lake and I may," He retorted, looking side away to said dog that was growling at him.

"Lucky doesn't hurt anyone, he is a good boy," Minseok told him, kneeling to pet the beast. How could he pet that thing but not Jongdae?

The fox took his leave, choosing to sit under a tree's shadow with a few of the other teens that didn't want to spend a perfectly good day surrounded by animals - some because of the smell, others of fear. Some just to be assholes, but he wasn't going to judge.

"So, Hyung replaced you for the dog?" A girl - whom the name Jongdae was sure was something like Happy or something - asked him.

"If he did, tomorrow you all may find his body in the river," Jongdae rolled his eyes, back resting against the tree while he ignored how some pair of geniuses were trying to climb a - still not fully grown - tree.

"A bit bitchy of you, men who like animals are always hot."

"Talk with me when you actually can date men, little cub."

" I'm a grown woman!"

"No, you are not" He laughed at her angry expression.

"Yes, I am!"

"No."

"Yes.

"You right, you are."

"Really?" She asked with a bright smile as Jongdae smiled back at her before closing his smile.

"No."

"You are such a bitch..."

"Why don't you run along and go help those two geniuses over there?" He asked, pointing at the two boys still trying to get themselves killed. "Then you will be a grown woman in their eyes and I don't need to pop your bubble again. It’s a win-win."

She didn't answer him, leaving him alone and finally at peace.

Jongdae wants to mate and have his cubs, he missed having a family. But every day he spent around these kids made him question if cubs were all that annoying or if it was only theirs. During the last two - almost three - weeks they had done nothing but annoy him and tempt him to follow along with their plans which always left him with a very angry Minseok that made him sleep alone, because he did something he shouldn't. So yeah, the new plan was ignoring the hell out of them. 

He just laid there away from the burning sunlight and that disgusting canine, trying to sleep while his dear Minseok was taking care of everything and natural selection did its job. 

" Hyung," a voice called too soon for his likeness. 

_Ignore it, Minseok will take care of that._

" Jongdae Hyung."

_Nope, not here._

" Hyung!" Taeil shook him, forcing him to open his eyes.

" What?!"

" Johnny and Lucas fell into the lake," He pointed it out, making Jongdae curse to himself.

"And? They will not drown or anything," Jongdae rolled his eyes.

" They took Joy with them. She is crying..." The boy explained, confused by Jongdae's indifference.

Oh, crying was bad.

Minseok hated crying, because that meant superiors that made him angry and an angry Minseok meant he didn't get his weekly wish. Jongdae lost his wish last week because of that, like hell he will lose this one too when he is so close to Friday... 

He got up following the boy to the scene of the crime but he wasn't at all surprised to find the three in the water with a tree branch between them. 

"Joey-"

"Joy," Taeil corrected him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes," please stop crying, none of you are hurt. It is fine!"

"Y-You will not tell Hyung?" She answered, sobbing.

"Hell no, I'm not about to lose a tail over three dumb cubs... Get out of there you three."

"But he will see that we are wet..." Lucas commented, looking down at their clothes.

"Don't worry, just get out and call your buddies. I will give you all a reason to be wet."

To put it lightly, Jongdae didn’t think it through. 

His plan did cover up the silly accident he had fail to avoid. It was practical and simple enough to blame it’s beginning on the children.

But, as he stood watching the growing amount of wet, - and now muddy - cubs throwing water balloons, it became painfully clear that it wasn’t his best idea. A fun and amusing one, but he could already hear Minseok’s voice and feel his chilly glance on him for making a mess in his absence.

Maybe Minseok would see over the mud and dripping children and recognize how happy they looked running around the open playfield while laughing and creating good memories together. Humans were funny creatures and he could feel them growing on him.

Jongdae would never understand how they took so much pleasure out of silly little things when their life was so fragile. How easy it would be for him to just snap their little spines or lead them away from safety with a simple illusion? He didn’t even need to use magic, the little things trusted him enough to just blindly follow his words. _Foolish little cubs…._

In another point of his life, it would be a blast to just use them as bait to drive everyone in the camp mad. Step by step, feeding from their madness until most of them probably took their life in search of misericord. With no God nor family, Jongdae had little to nothing to lose - just like a lone wolf left by the pack.

 _Inari_. 

Would his God and Lord be proud if he could see him? Following the order, looking for a family of his own… Following a human. 

He would mock Jongdae, call it the irony of the gods: The thunderest fox that broke in solitude. Jongdae’s past Lord was a God hard to love to his servants, but he missed him. The days of peace, delivering messages and overlooking the temples. the fields of rice and looking over humans - they were nice enough if it weren’t so monotonous. If it wasn’t for the beautiful and exotic men and women that he had to admire from afar without tasting. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok called with a soft voice, pulling him from his mind.

“Yes?” He turned, smile growing at the sight of the human.

“Tell me, dear, do you wish for me to scream at you before or after being done with the children?” The oldest questioned him, keeping his angelic expression.

“Min… I tried! They are having fun! Look, the girls are even playing with the boys! Shouldn’t I at least get points for trying?”

“They are going to make a mess in the lodge!”

“We can go get some towels and send them to the lake to swim for a bit. That would make them _cleaner,_ ” Jongdae explained pouting at Minseok. “I tried to be helpful, please just see how happy they are…”

Minseok took a moment to look around, noticing how the kids that were with him had now joined the others in the fight. “They do look like they are having fun… And no one is bleeding or crying, that is an upgrade.”

“I get to keep my weekly wish then?”

“Aren’t you the one granting wishes?”

“Only the dirty ones…” He purred, making Minseok crinkle his nose before deciding to play along.

“Fine, I will get you some puppy gear and you can bark at me like a good dog,” Minseok suggested with a teasing smirk.

“Not even if your dick was made of gold… Dogs are disgusting and the worst possible beasts!”

“I will never understand why kitsunes are so scared of dogs. They are adorable,” he laughed at the disgust in Jongdae’s eyes.

“Take it back! We don’t fear them, they are just inferior beings that smell each other’s butts and bite their tail for fun!” 

“So you don’t like butts?”

“I swear I will bite you Minseok…”

“Calm your ass down Lassie,” He laughed, stopping when he noticed Jongdae’s silver eyes on him. 

_This human…_

**^•** ﻌ **•^**

Maybe Minseok would have been more careful.

Mocking a fox was never a good idea and clearly Jongdae’s patience was running rather thin. Minseok had to admit he had been very strict with him, taking away his last wish was a bit of an overkill punishment, but part of him was still very scared to know what Jongdae would wish for. 

He barely survived a kiss and in Jongdae’s eyes, there was a clear warning about what he would wish for this week. 

Did he hate it? Did knowing how much the demon wants him scared him that much? Well, not exactly. It was how much he grew to want him back that scared Minseok. How could he not want him when the fox spent all his time around Minseok, wanting his touch and attention. 

The way Jongdae curled into Minseok’s body when they laid together on the couch, rubbing his cute little nose on Minseok’s cheek, sometimes giving it little licks without even noticing. It made Minseok’s heart so weak and sinful. 

He wanted to see what would be behind the cute cuddling fur ball that smiled so brightly when Minseok made fried tofu on the weekends. See where the demon was hiding all along.

Maybe that was why, on Friday, he didn’t feel that bothered when Jongdae followed him all night long. Body always hiding behind the shadows of the night, but eyes only fixed on Minseok while he made his last round on the kids’ lodge. The little fox was out of a manhunt and he knew damn well what was waiting for him - the fox had already proved himself as a true trickster.

“Come on, pup, you can leave the shadows now,” he prompted, looking over his shoulder to meet Jongdae’s angry glance.

“Stop calling me that!” Jongdae hissed.

“Fine,” Minseok laid down on the couch, arm covering his tired eyes but the silence made him rise to look at the other. “Should I give you a treat for you to sit?”

“Minseok…” 

“Sorry. I’m done now, but come lay down for a bit.” 

Jongdae complied, laying on Minseok’s chest without a complaint from the oldest. 

In the silence of their dark living room, Minseok noticed how nice it was. The weight in his chest, the faint sound of their heartbeat… It brought him a feeling of peace and serenity to his heart. The feeling he could take on anything if it gave him another moment in silence with Jongdae. Said feeling wasn’t new. It didn’t come from thin air or loneliness. It crept into his heart when he was daydreaming in Jongdae’s eyes, a tiny flame born from the physical desire and fondness. 

A silly little feeling Minseok wasn’t going to try and fight. It wasn’t worth the energy when he could so easily get it and go see where it would get him. 

People may all look for a wildfire, but Minseok was fine taking his chances with their flame.

“Jongdae…” he called with closed eyes, “What is your wish?”

Jongdae took his time to reply. “You don’t need to…”

“I want to, tell me,” Minseok asked again, eyes opening to meet Jongdae’s.

“I want you, but not over a wish.”

“So how?”

“In the right way. I’m done with doing the wrong thing, having you just because you want me to be good wouldn’t be real and it would just make you leave when the opportunity arrived.”

“What a thoughtful way to look at this,” Minseok commented as his fingers mindless stroked Jongdae’s ears. “What if I wanted you to go?”

“I would,” he assured him, chin pressed on Minseok’s chest as his eyes focused on the other.” I hate being alone, but having you hating me sounds worse.”

Minseok tittered, trying to not show how silly he found that thought to be. “You still worry over that?” Jongdae nodded, receiving a little tap on his forehead, “Silly fox.”

“Why?” he whined, ears tilling back against his hair.

“Because I rather like you and I don’t have the heart to send you away when I know you will be mopping on some dark corner all by yourself.”

“I so would not.”

“Yes, you would. All you talk about is mating and having cubs to have a family. You are a domestic demon, just admit it!” Minseok laughed, softly pulling the demon’s right cheek as he tried to escape Minseok’s fingers.

“Never, I’m a graceful mystical being!” Jongdae lifted himself, hands pressing on Minseok’s shoulders to keep him on the couch.

He really was.

The image of their first meeting was still carved in his mind. Jongdae wasn’t human, but he had just as many secrets as one. There was a lot Minseok would like to know and things he would like to find out about him - questions Jongdae still had to answer to get Minseok to fully understand him, but mentioning it would probably just drive him far away. From his state of solitude to the characters engraved in his forehead when they met, there were a lot of unanswered questions.

However, Minseok still can’t find it in himself to care about that. He got to know him, see him with the children, hold him on their lazy days… Jongdae wasn’t evil nor was he something Minseok should push away. He was an incognita that Minseok was really to take his chances with even if he needed some answers.

“Jongdae,” Minseok hesitated, “why were you alone?”

“I still don’t want to talk about it….”

“I saw the characters, Dae. That night at the kids’ lodge,” he carefully explained, not wanting to scare him away, as his hands rested on the Jongdae waist,” it said nogitsune, you are a wild fox.”

He tried to lift himself from the couch, tried escaping Minseok’s hands, but Minseok didn’t allow it. Strong hands stopping him from escaping his grip. 

“Jongdae,” he called while Jongdae struggled to free himself, “Chen! Stop it... I’m not judging you nor do I see you as an evil spirit. Just answer me…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you could read it?! Why were you so nice to me when you knew what I was!?” Jongdae demanded for an explanation.

“It didn’t matter and truthfully, I couldn’t see you as evil. Please, just help me understand what happened to you.”

“What do you want me to say Minseok?” He questioned, chest lying over Minseok’s as he closed a bit of the distance between their faces, “Do you want to hear how I tricked a human by possessing his dead sister’s body? How I drove him mad following him around in the body he had killed at the doors of the temple I served? Or would you prefer the story of how my Lord and God, Inari, cast me away over it and took three of my tails as a punishment? Will it be enough to send you running away?”

Minseok blinked to that statement, not sure on how he felt about it. 

It was controversial and problematic. Part of him was confused, scared even, but Jongdae’s actions had a motive. He didn’t haunt a man just for fun, it was a bad man and Jongdae made him pay the price. 

However, he felt sorry for Jongdae, the fox was so close to having his nine tails, and instead he was cast away from his family and friends, quickly losing two parts of himself. How scared he had been, all alone and masked as an evil wild fox that everyone would prefer to keep at a distance. 

Jongdae didn’t expect it when Minseok pulled him into a kiss, lips roughly meeting in a messy kiss that he, himself, didn’t have the strength to pull away from. Minseok’s lips coaxing his own open, as his tongue eagerly invades Jongdae’s mouth to entangle their tongues. 

As fast as it started, Minseok pulled away from the fox, lips barely touching when the human smiled at the fox. 

“It’s unknown to me what you expected, but again, I’m not leaving and I’m 100% sure that I want to keep you with me. I can not say that I love or adore you at this point, but I cherish you so very much, I desire you and I adore your presence in my life… Would that be enough to convince you that I’m not kicking you to the curb anytime soon?”

Love with the years became a funny concept to Jongdae - a beautiful feeling that was far from eternal and most of the times didn’t have the bases to grow into something real.

Adoring or cherishing someone would easily become love, but right now, neither of them could think so far. So Jongdae would take whatever Minseok was willing to give for they had the time to grow those simple feelings into something a lot stronger if they wish to do so.

But for now, adoration and desire were just fine. Time would easily bring love…

“Yes. I think it will…” 

“No cubs though, that is a hard no from me,” Minseok warned with a little laugh. 

“For now…” 

“Never.”

“We can go back to that later, now can we go back to kissing? I rather like that,” Jongdae requested with a teasing smile, hands freely roaming through Minseok’s chest as his hips pressed against Minseok’s.

“I would take the wild guess that you want more than kisses,” Minseok murmured, hands firmly stopping Jongdae’s hips from moving.

“Can you blame me?” Jongdae asked him, voice dropping to a tone that made Minseok’s belly twist. “I have wanted you since the moment I saw you… Such a delicious human that had me playing nice just to have another taste.”

Jongdae’s fingers hold Minseok’s chin up, allowing his lips to kiss the man’s throat. He liked the small noises that came from the human, liked the taste of his skin on his tongue, but mostly Jongdae liked the pressure he could feel slowly forming against his lower half.

His animal instinct could purred just from that, but Jongdae was greedy. He wanted more than just to touch or taste Minseok. He wanted to bite, mark in any way possible as he drove the man mad. Anything to show to everyone that Minseok belonged to him, and only him.

Minseok’s small sighs, his sweat, skin and smell. It was overwhelming to the fox. He was lost in the sensations: How soft and fragile Minseok's skin felt on his hands even if he could feel how rigid and firm his body was, the salty after taste left in his mouth after a particularly hard love bite, how it felt to feel Minseok’s chest press against his.

So much, so fast. And he still wanted more. More touches, more skin, more kisses - more Minseok. 

“Jongdae, please,” Minseok pleaded, hand carefully grabbing Jongdae’s hair to pull him away from his body, “I will not last if you keep your teasing going…”

“Sorry, got a bit lost in the moment, but I don’t expect you to last...” Jongdae smiled, taking a moment to look at the human’s state.

The little human under him was a sight from the heavens. Lips darker and wet with saliva, snowy skin tainted with red and purple marks from his neck to his exposed chest - shirt long lost from Jongdae’s skilful fingers. How Jongdae adored it…

Slowly the fox kissed his way down Minseok’s abdomen, warming glance telling the human to stay still, because he had his own plans for the night. 

“Eyes on me, sweet cheeks,” Jongdae commanded as he opened Minseok’s jeans, right hand pressing against his groin, “You are so precious… So hard just from a few kisses and love bites.” 

“God, I hate you…” Minseok breathed, hand stopping mid-air with the demon’s glance.

“Don’t. I will take care of you, just enjoy…” he purred, nose nudging at the outline of Minseok’s cock.

Jongdae took his time, kissing and licking Minseok’s length through the tissue of his underwear, mouth slowly watering for a real taste of the human that was falling apart under him. As sighs became moans of pleasure and the stain in his boxers grew. 

He pulled Minseok’s boxers down, mouth eagerly wrapping around the most wanted length as his eyes locked with the human’s. In another point in his life, Jongdae would have taken his time, teasing the little human beyond reason until there was nothing more than a shell of a man lost in his own pleasure. 

Yet, he was so needy and drunk on Minseok. The weight of his cock against his tongue, the taste that made him purr every time he swirled his tongue or played with the slit… He was far more lost in the moment than the mess of a human he has toying with. 

Minseok sounded like a hopeless prayer to him, so sweet and desperate as he asked for more and some mercy from Jongdae. He was falling apart in a way the demon could feel just from the vibrations on his body, restlessly trying to find his ecstasy on Jongdae’s wet heat as Jongdae waited to take whatever the little human gave him. 

“Jesus Christ, Jongdae…” Minseok whispered as the demon gladly took all his mess into his mouth, smiling at him like a cat that got the cream.

“Yes?” He asked amusedly, slowly licking his lips.

“You are going to be the death of me…”

“You haven’t even seen the half of it, my sweetie,” Jongdae purred, laying his head on Minseok's chest. “We are going to have so many cubs…”

Minseok rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide his amusement, “I’m going to get 3 dogs then.”

“Don’t you dare!” Jongdae hissed, nails sinking into Minseok’s chest.

“Watch me.”


End file.
